Zeus' Hair and other Poems
by The One Whoo
Summary: Basically this is where I'll put all my demented poems. About Olympus... Yea...
1. Zeus' Hair

Zeus' Hair

* * *

I can feel it in the air.

Something happened to his hair.

It was always his pride and joy,

ever since he was just a young boy.

Playing in the meadows,

golden locks a streaming,

and at night, the other boys,

envious dreams a dreaming.

He brushed ten times a morning,

never a hair out of place.

It boasted tidiness;

a halo round his face.

Could it have been Hades, I wonder,

who'd done Zeus' hair asunder?

They'd never been close, those two,

always a fight when the great wind blew.

They'd clash and bang high above the clouds,

anger in their shouts,

And sparks would fly and rain would fall,

after each and every clout.

But that was then and this is now,

on whom do I put the blame?

How can I tell when I know not the damage,

that's surely been wreaked on Zeus' mane.

I rush and run and there I am,

In the throne room, where Zeus is in a jam.

Hera cuts and hair falls down,

Zeus' face is drawn into a frown.

I smile to myself and slip away,

For Zeus is just getting his hair cut today.


	2. The River Styx

The River Styx

* * *

There is a boat,

that's more like a canoe,

paddled by an old man,

on the River Styx.

There are people,

that're more like souls,

in a line on either side,

of the River Styx.

They've got money,

that's more like coins,

that they hand to the man,

on the River Styx.

They come and go they come and go,

that's more like infinity,

for time means nothing,

On the River Styx.

The underworld is a dark spot on the horizon,

more like the edge of the world,

that they head to,

From the River Styx.

The man drops them off,

that's more like abandonment,

on the far shore,

Of the River Styx.

The people move slowly,

that's more like zombies,

toward the desolate city.

From the River Styx.

You have a life,

that's more like a chance,

don't waste it,

On the River Styx.


	3. Night and Day

**Night and Day- The Olympian Way**

* * *

Apollo steers his chariot.

Across the morning sky,

Dawn stands at the gate,

Waving him goodbye.

His horses are made of fire,

And are symbols of the mighty sun,

Apollo guides them with the reins,

As he takes them for their daily run.

They race across they sky,

Together as a team,

Horses, strong and wild,

Apollo, tall and lean.

It's been their job,

Since the beginning of time,

To warm the earth and light the skies,

Forever shall they shine.

As Apollo finishes his round,

and comes back through the gate,

Artemis, his sister,

Is chiding him for being late.

She smiles and grins and then she leaves,

Her pale skin glowing bright,

For she has to bring the moon out,

Being goddess of the night.


	4. Short

Don't you ever wonder

what the Gods see from on high?

do they even care

for the musings of men

or is there something more important

going on above?


	5. Deliberate

On high,  
on Mount Olympus,  
the Greek Gods do deliberate.  
They ponder and muse,  
they think and reflect,  
the Greek Gods do deliberate.  
Sometimes they squabble,  
sometimes they fight,  
the Greek Gods do deliberate.  
At times they agree,  
at times they do not,  
the Greek Gods do deliberate.  
When they reach a conclusion,  
when they reach an end,  
the Greek Gods do deliberate.  
After all the thought,  
after all the time,  
the Greek Gods do deliberate.


	6. On a day faire

On a day faire

the goddess of the Moon called her women to arms

and they made their waye to the world.

The huntresses, they were, they called

children of the night

making their way through the hidden paths

of the forest, never in light.

With their bows and eyes so keen

they brought back magnificent prizes

for their King.

Zeus, the one esteemed mightiest of all

was one day

to fall.

Artemis, cunning and sly

offended by a flick of an eye

put out, put down, put away and gone

she was not considered worthy of the King's time.

She complained to Poseidon, Aphrodite and Hermes

until one day she could not stand it

any longer.

She called to her hunt, quiet and quick

and went down to the forests, to take care of that…person.

They gazed around til they found

the grandest of all wild hogs

they knocked their bows and fired a shot

and down it went not for not.

Artemis herself, carried it back to the King,

bowing and presenting, the mighty thing

That night, the gods had a wonderful feast, but Artemis saved

the beast for Zeus alone.

Apollo suspected, and Hades pretty much knew,

that a woman scorned would do many

irrational things

and that Artemis had something planned…

Before Zeus took a bite, he looked around his table.

Surrounded by friends, allies in immortal time,

he smiled at Artemis.

"You shot it, you caught it, this is a moment I'd like you not to miss!"

Artemis grinned, and nodded her head.

"Go on."

Zeus took his great knife, and cut a piece,

plopping it in his mouth

he savored and munched, and suddenly…

fell dead!

No I'm just kidding.

He turned into a pig!

Artemis laughed and the whole table guffawed to see

such an outwitted god.

Of course when the swine started shooting lightning,

that was the time

to make a quick exit.

For a long time afterward, the tale was told:

"A woman scorned is a dangerous foe indeed!"


End file.
